White Lips, Pale Face
by Lance Corporal Chanyeol
Summary: In which the foundation of Eren and Levi's relationship is unhealthy love, and everything else is just a lie.


**First off: THIS STORY IS OPEN FOR YOU PEOPLE TO GIVE YOUR OWN INTERPRETATIONS. I repeat, you are free to give or conclude with your own interpretation or understanding of the story.**

**Warning/s: Drabble-like style. May seem very confusing at first. Psycho!Eren.**

* * *

Someone coughs. Someone laughs.

"Being a pussy, Eren? Can't handle some smoke?"

Eren rolls his eyes. He thinks that Levi didn't change at all.

"I thought you quit?"

Levi looks at Eren, the cigarette dangling on the older male's fingers.

"I lied."

* * *

Fingers trail up and down his skin, making Levi shiver.

"I'm sleeping."

Lips touch his bare shoulder.

"I won't be leaving again. You're stuck with me."

* * *

He pulls Levi down, sitting him on his lap.

"Suck."

Levi sucks on his fingers. They don't break eye contact.

Eren watches Levi's tongue dance between his fingers. He pulls them back.

Wet fingers card through Levi's hair. It makes the raven-haired man cringe in disgust.

Eren leans in and a pink tongue darts out, licking up the sweat on Levi's neck.

"Mine."

* * *

The smell of coffee invades Eren's nose and makes him leave the bed.

The sound of feet padding their way towards him reaches Levi's ear.

"Go back to bed."

Levi turns to look at Eren.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Go back to bed."

Levi scoffs.

"You can't tie me down, Eren."

* * *

Wrists are bonded, clothes are thrown away, and moans escape the lips of the two people in the room.

"Eren, stop."

Eren digs his nails harder into the pale fresh, burying his cock deeper into the warmth that was Levi.

"You said I couldn't tie you down. I proved you wrong."

Eren does prove Levi wrong.

* * *

The smell of mint wafts its way towards Levi as he re-enters the room.

"What are you doing?"

Eren looks at him.

"Smoking. Isn't it obvious?"

Levi keeps staring at Eren, wet hair forgotten.

Eren beckons for Levi to join him in the bed.

Levi complies. He sits in front of Eren.

Eren grabs the back of Levi's head and pulls him in.

Levi inhales the smoke that Eren's mouth gives him, exhales at him.

Smoke is exchanged back and forth between the two, until the cigarette runs out.

* * *

"You're not allowed to leave."

Levi doesn't argue with Eren.

"Levi, you don't need to leave the house anymore."

Levi feels fingers ghost above his skin.

"You're just supposed to stay here."

Grey eyes meet with greens.

"How unfair. You get to leave, come back, and then demand that _I_ stay. Very fair of you, Eren."

Eren chuckles.

Clothes are ripped off.

* * *

Eren sees blood on their bed sheets.

"I'm sorry for being rough last night."

Levi looks at him blankly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

* * *

A mobile phone rings, but the sound is drowned out by guttural noises.

"Answer it."

Levi buries his face in the pillows.

Eren stills in his movements.

"Answer it."

Levi groans. His hand reaches for the cell phone and he hits ANSWER.

"Hello?"

Eren resumes, thrusting into Levi hard.

Levi barely stops himself from moaning into the receiver.

"Yes, I'm okay."

Eren begins to quicken his pace.

"Y-yes, I know. I'm sorry."

Eren takes hold of Levi's neglected length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"I understand… I resign."

Eren whispers something incoherent as he bites down on Levi's shoulder.

"N-no, I'm fine. You… don't have to do that. Thank you for everything."

The phone is dropped, but no one cares to pick it up to hit the END CALL button.

* * *

Eren is sitting on the table when they hear someone ring the door.

They look at each other before Levi leaves.

"Is Eren here?"

Eren is momentarily shocked to hear the sound of his sister's voice. _Momentarily_.

"What are you doing here?"

Eren walks over to where Levi is talking to Mikasa.

"I know he's here. I need to talk to—Eren."

Eren nods at her, a grin plastered on his face as he wraps his arms around Levi's naked waist.

"Hi, sis."

* * *

Mikasa looks at him, and Eren wonders what Levi's doing in their room.

"I thought you left him."

Eren looks at Mikasa and he doesn't hold back the smile that tugs on his lips.

"I did."

"Then why are you here again? Why did you come back?"

Eren lets out a quiet chuckle, that later turns into an almost-hysterical fit of laughter.

"I talked to his boss—."

"He doesn't work there anymore. He quit while I was having my sweet, sexy time with him."

Mikasa stares at him, baffled.

"Eren, he needs help. You need help."

"Stop being silly, Mikasa."

She thinks that this is the first time that Eren had ever snapped at her like that.

"I'm all the help Levi needs."

* * *

Eren hears someone coughing from the bathroom.

Levi cocks an eyebrow at the figure standing by the doorway.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah."

Eren continues to stare at Levi.

"I'm okay."

Eren smiles and reaches out a hand to Levi.

Levi takes it.

* * *

Levi leans back into Eren's chest.

Eren pulls back to pat him when Levi starts coughing.

"Stupid cold."

Eren hums.

"We should get bigger blankets."

Levi nods.

Eren wraps his arms around Levi.

"Everything is okay with me."

Eren chooses to ignore the double meaning in that statement.

* * *

Levi's calm and quiet breathing is like a lullaby for Eren, but it doesn't help him sleep.

The clock ticks, steadily growing louder.

Eren cards a hand through his own hair, looking down at Levi's sleeping figure.

Mikasa's words echo in his head.

_"You're killing him."_

Suddenly, Levi's breathing doesn't seem so calm and quiet anymore.

* * *

Eren walks into their room.

Machines beep and the room looks like one of the places that Eren hates the most, and he realizes that he has never hated Levi's white walls as much as he does now.

Eren breathes in the smell of disinfectant, proof of how much Levi hated the smell of cigarettes.

Levi is looking at Eren, watching him.

Eren smiles. He walks over to their bed and sits down beside Levi, cautious of the tubes attached to the smaller guy.

Eren traces a finger over white skin. He thinks it's too white.

Levi doesn't speak.

The oxygen mask is pulled off momentarily.

Someone coughs. Someone laughs.

"What's the matter, Levi? Couldn't handle the smoke?"

Levi rolls his eyes. He re-places the mask.

"I thought you were okay?"

Levi wants to punch Eren's face to rid it of the smug and annoying smile that the brunet was sporting.

Eren raises an eyebrow, hating how Levi couldn't talk because of the mask.

Levi reaches out a shaking hand, wiping off the wet trail off his lover's cheek.

"You lied."

* * *

**A/N: I know this seemed very confusing so please feel free to tell me how you thought the story was going. Tell me how you interpreted it because that's the point of the drabble-ish style and the dialogues: _I wrote this in a way that the readers can supply their own versions/understandings/interpretations_ and I am waiting for you guys to tell me how you understood or took this.**

**If you think you got it but have questions, please feel free to ask and I'll answer you privately (I'll tell you my version and my understanding of _my_ story and basically what's really happening).**


End file.
